


Just One

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bisexual Barry Allen, Central City Police Department, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Work In This Genre, Fluff, Ft. The Flash's Questionable Flirting Habits, M/M, Police, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, barry allen x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: When you transferred from Belton to become partner to the lead detective in Central City, you didn't expect to find the lead CSI so damn adorable, but here you are. (Not 'y/n')





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I know there might not be a big readerbase for this kind of fic, but I figured I'll go for it anyways, because I'm always a bit sad when I can't find x male character for a character I like/know and I've really been wanting to explore this genra because I'm curious about it. 
> 
> Notes:  
> This is my first time dipping my toes into this genre, I'm very receptive to feedback though (:  
> I won't be using "y/n". If typing the name is really important and a pet name can't be used I'll put a blank space or they'll call you "Belton" (Simmilar to how Blaine Anderson in Glee was called Blaine Warbler)

The elevator to the precinct is empty, hm, you expected to see more people on that particularly dreary Monday morning. _It's your first day, look sharp!_ You tell yourself and square your shoulders as the door opens and you step off into the precinct. Another day another job, you're not expecting anything special to happen today.

You feel a bit embarrassed, admittedly, entering your new place of work in a Spider-Man shirt and a pair of jeans. However, Singh instructed you to show up wearing clothes you could ‘throw into your bag’. So a suit and tie were off the table. This was what you managed to pull out of your bare apartment. The one you left this morning with boxes stacked up to your chin, you hadn't even fully unpacked yet.

You manoeuvre yourself to the captain’s office and knock firmly on the glass window.

“Come in!” you hear Singh’s voice boom through the door with an attitude that wasn't exactly pleasant.

“Captain Singh,” you offer a hand and he shakes it. “I'm the transfer from Belton.”

“Oh yeah, that's right … Joe!” David called loudly.

Joe appeared at the door.

“Yes, sir?”

“This is your new partner ___. He’s the transfer from Belton.”

You and Joe shake hands and you immediately get the impression that he's a ‘no-nonsense’ kind of guy. He points out your new desk and you head towards it, setting down anything that may need to be left behind there.

As you're setting up, a tall brunette appears. He taps Joe on the shoulder and offers him a file.

“Joe, I finished the sample from the Muller case you wanted.” he suddenly noticed you. “Sorry, was I interrupting?”

“No. This is my new partner, he transferred from Belton. __, this is CSI Barry Allen. He works in the crime lab that's upstairs.”

You step forward and offer a hand to Barry.

He shakes your hand, his handshake isn't as firm as firm as Joe’s but he greets you with a grin that threatens to overtake his entire face.

“Welcome to the team, it's great to meet you.” he meets your eyes and pauses. You feel some of the warmth radiating off of him in your chest and you smile inwardly. _He’s so cute._ You think, despite yourself. “Spider-man?” he nods to the hero on your shirt.

“Oh, yeah. He's my main hero-- besides the Flash of course. I _love_ the Flash,” you find yourself admitting, but who wouldn't love a real-life Superhero?

“The Flash? You like the Flash?” he gets a glint in his eyes at your words that you can't quite place.

“The Flash helps out CCPD sometimes,” Joe interrupted. “Can I talk to you,” he makes a gesture for Barry to follow him off to the side.

“I love you, and I love Iris,” Joe started when he thought you couldn't hear. “but please, let me has this one. Keep just _one_ of my partners out of family dinners. I am begging you.”

Barry rejoined you.

“Do you need help finding anything?” he checked.

“Actually, if you know where the locker room is I would appreciate being pointed in that direction,” you admit, truthfully having no idea where it was.

“Oh yeah. It's actually on the way to my lab.” he made a gesture for you to follow him. “I'll show you.”

You follow Barry through the doors and towards the stairs, paying attention to your surroundings.

“So, Belton?”

“Yeah, that's where I moved from,” you confirm. “What about you?"

“Never been there, you like it?” he asks, and it's obvious he's trying to force conversion. “I was born here and never really left. I've got a friend I stay with in Star City sometimes but--” he shrugged his shoulders.,

“Well, I left, didn't I?” you inform him jokingly.

Eventually, you find a door and Barry points it out. “Locker room is up there and I look forward to working with you.”

"Where is the crime lab?”

“It's up two more flights of stairs and then when you gotta go all the way down the hall to the end.”

“Alright, thanks Barry.” you shoot him a smile (it's hard not to) and head into the locker room to get your uniform.

* * *

Over the next few days you slowly learn the ropes of CCPD. Most of the officers are friendly to some extent, besides Joe who for some reason isn't very interested in becoming friends with you.

“So, Joe. You seem close to the CSI guy,” you say casually after getting off the phone, someone had called in an anonymous tip for a case which you begin writing down.

“He’s my son.” replied Joe, barely glancing up at you.

“Oh, that's nice. He seems like a good kid.” You offer, trying to be polite, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah, he’s smart too.” said Joe “Are we done talking about my personal life?”

“Don't mind Joe,” Barry came into view and shot you a grin. “he’s just a little pissed that they keep sending us ‘youngsters’ to work with him,” he propped a file onto your desk. “This is the fibre analysts you requested.”

You take the file with a nod and a quick ‘thanks’. At this point he has definitely used your name a few too many times in your brief interaction, and was now lingering.

This somehow became a thing … Barry bringing you results and lingering ... you were starting to like it too, a little too much.

* * *

On a Thursday, about a month in. You're sitting in the precinct. The day has long gone and the last time you checked your clock  it was around eleven, it's late, you should go home, but you still have information to finish up on the case. You feel a breeze against your skin and a vibrating voice calls to you.

“Good Evening Detective,”

You glance to your left and your eyes fall on The Flash, his face obscured in the darkness. The only light in the room coming from a lamp on your desk.

“Wow.”

“You know, when I heard the new lead detective was handsome I thought that was just the clouded judgement of the girls I ran past. Girls get excited about uniforms, I would know.” he winked.

“No one told me The Flash was such a shameless flirt.”

“I'm just being friendly.”

“Uh-huh,” you didn't buy that for a second.

“Welcome to Central City, I look forward to working with you.”

You have enough time to blink before he’s gone again.


End file.
